Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink, an ink accommodating container, an image forming method, and an image forming device.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording methods are advantageous in comparison with other recording methods in that the process is simple, full colorization is easy, and high definition images can be obtained by a device having a simple configuration. For this reason, inkjet recording is widely employed from home use to office use, commercial printing, and industrial printing. As the ink for use in inkjet recording, dye ink including water-soluble dyes are mainly used. Also, pigment ink including a non-water-soluble pigment has been developed to enhance water-resistance and light resistance.
For inkjet recording for use in office use, high density images are required using water-absorbing recording media, typically plain paper. In general, when images are printed on plain paper using the pigment ink, the pigment ink does not stay on the surface of the paper but permeates into the paper, so that the density of the pigment on the surface decreases, consequently lowering the image density. Image density increases as pigment density in the ink is increased. However, it also increases ink viscosity, thereby degrading discharging stability of the ink.
Also, for inkjet recording, mottle referred to as beading may appear on an image on a little-permeable medium such as coated paper or art paper or non-permeable film due to the pigment on the surface of such a recording medium.